


I’ll make a cup of coffee for your head (i’ll get you up and going out of bed)

by trashystories



Series: music is therapy but you’re my drug [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Coffee, Early Mornings, Gen, Good Sibling Luther Hargreeves, Good Sibling Number Five | The Boy, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Late Night Conversations, Luther Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy has PTSD, Protective Luther Hargreeves, Sad Luther Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashystories/pseuds/trashystories
Summary: It was early. The type of early where most people were still out partying from the night before, and the sun hadn’t dared make an appearance yet.Five hadn’t slept. He rarely does anymore. Sure, the threat of the apocalypse isn’t looming over him anymore, but he has his own demons to face.Like the fact that every time he closes his eyes he seems them.ORFive and Luther finally have a chat about how they feel, with the help of coffee and early mornings.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: music is therapy but you’re my drug [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759588
Comments: 10
Kudos: 228





	I’ll make a cup of coffee for your head (i’ll get you up and going out of bed)

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME BACK LOVELIES!
> 
> So, it’s later tonight because a person just confessed they had “serious feelings” for me and wow did that mess with my head. I mean do i like them? Do i like attention? Am i just terrified of the concept of love because I have never outright felt it? 
> 
> wooooah okay calm down there let’s not unload even more issues onto these lovely strangers.
> 
> ANYWAY Luther and Five was a hard one, I am not a particular fan of Luther BUT I do think he gets a bad wrap - he’s trying his best in his own way.
> 
> Okay so like enjoy??? I guess??

It was early. The type of early where most people were still out partying from the night before, and the sun hadn’t dared make an appearance yet. 

Five hadn’t slept. He rarely does anymore. Sure, the threat of the apocalypse isn’t looming over him anymore, but he has his own demons to face.

Like the fact that every time he closes his eyes he seems _them._

So, after yet another sleepless night, he found himself, once again, cradling the coffee machine as though it were his only lifeline. 

He didn’t expect any of his siblings to be up. A quick glance over to the clock told him it was only 2am. Oh well. Still morning. Coffee was justified. 

So, when the steps creaked under the weight of someone’s footsteps, his heart leaps into his throat and he twisted himself into a defensive position in the closest corner, giving him a visual of all his surroundings and making sure he was covered behind him. 

Honestly, this was stupid. It was probably Klaus, wandering around trying to find the bathroom sober (which is a difficult thing for him to do, since he mapped out the house whilst completely high). 

There wasn’t a threat. He was safe. 

Was he?

He grabbed the nearest knife, resting upon the kitchen bench, and prepared for the worst. 

What he didn’t expect to see was Luther, dressed haphazardly, his ape-like features on full display, whilst his blonde hair stood up at all angles. 

Five lowered the knife, ashamed of his own fear, and returned to his seat. 

It was odd to see Luther so unorganised. As number one, he was always supposed to be in control of everything, including himself. 

When he thought about it, Five had never seen his brother let his guard down before. 

Luther dragged his feet down the stairs, and toward the kitchen table. He paused for a moment when he locked eyes with Five, embarrassment apparent by his reddening cheeks, but still continued his journey to the kitchen bench, taking the coffee Five offered him with only a nod in acknowledgment. 

They sat in silence for a while, both sipping at their coffee’s and staring straight ahead. Finally, his leadership skills kicking in, Luther’s gruff and rugged voice cut through the silence. 

“Couldn’t sleep?”

Five hummed in agreement. It wasn’t rare to find him nursing a coffee cup at this hour, but Luther? Well, Five had found out he was an early riser - 6:15am on the dot he would enter the kitchen. Never earlier. 

Well, he’s been trying really hard with the whole “feelings” thing. Luther was always the ‘leader’, but as Five had learnt, each of his siblings struggled in their own way. No matter what their ‘status’ was. 

“You okay, Luther?”

It surprised even himself, really, that he was so upfront about it. The silence stretched on for what seemed like an age, making Five squirm uncomfortably. 

“I’m just... I don’t know Five“

He paused, gauging Five’s reaction for any hint of sarcasm or lack of genuine concern, but, finding none, he continued. 

“I’ve screwed a lot of things up”

Five hummed again. He knew what that get like. 

“Like what?”

“Like Vanya.”

Ah. Yes. When he locked his own sister in a cage and indirectly caused the entire destruction of the world. Five didn’t hold any resentment toward him, though. He made a bad decision, and it led to horrible consequences. And if you really wanted to trace the apocalypse to it’s very beginning cause, you’d see 13-year-old Number Five, defying stabbing a knife in the dining table during a meal. 

“I’m supposed to be a leader. I’m supposed to set an example, to do right by my family. I’ve made so many mistakes, Five. Dad left me so blind to the world and I think I’m going to turn out just like him.”

Wow. Well, that was a lot. He pursed his lips and he tried to think of what to say. 

“So, you say you’re a bad person then?”

Luther didn’t miss a beat when he answered, in complete and absolute confidence;

“Yes.”

Five hummed again. 

“When I worked in the Commission, I killed more people than I like to remember. I was an assassin. It was what I did.”

“Anyway, I got this assignment one time, nothing out of the ordinary, someone had messed with the timeline and I had to eliminate the threat.”

“So, I travelled to 1968. It was in the middle of the war. It was a pretty easy job I suppose, easy to cover up. He was a casualty in the war.”

“Except I didn’t kill the person who messed the timeline up. You know why?”

“It was Klaus.”

“It had been so long since I’d seen you all - to see Klaus brought back everything I had been fighting to get back to. Because Klaus, the same Klaus I had buried alongside four of my other siblings decades ago, was not just that cold corpse I remembered. He was breathing.”

“My equations still weren’t anywhere near ready then, so I had no choice but to kill the target. Dave, I think. It didn’t seem much of an issue to me then, Klaus went back home and everything was okay again in the timeline.”

“Now I know that I had just taken away the only person Klaus had ever loved, and who had maybe ever loved him”

The silence seemed heavy. Thick. 

“So, Luther, does that make me a bad person?”

Five glanced back down to his coffee, which he had put on the tabletop at some point during his speech. It was cold. 

“No. You did it for a purpose that you believed in”

A smile tugged at Five’s lips. 

“Exactly. Luther, you thought you were really helping Vanya. You can’t condemn yourself over that.”

“You only did what you thought was right”

Five could feel his brothers eyes, burning into the side of his head, but he refused to meet them. He knew it was weird, for him to be displaying this much emotion, but Luther needed to hear this.

And, well, he had already lost so much time with his family. No way was he losing anymore. 

“You know Five...”

Now, he did turn his head, meeting his brother’s eyes. 

“You shouldn’t beat yourself up over what you had to do. Like you said yourself, you only did it to get back to stop the end of the world.”

Five nodded. Maybe Luther did have a point. 

“You should try to get some sleep”

Five laughed at that, outright. He doesn’t remember the last time he actually, restfully, slept. 

“So should you”

Both of them laughed then, the tension gone from the air. 

* * *

A few hours later, when the sun had well and truly made its home on the horizon, the rest of the Hargreeves made their way downstairs.

And, well, once they saw a sleeping Five and Luther, huddled against each other on the kitchen counter, a pot of cold coffee between them, they decided that breakfast would be best served in the living room. 

**Author's Note:**

> YOU DID IT! Yay! I love you! Congrats on finishing the mess that is my emotionally driven writing. Kudos and comment if you want, no pressure! See you lovelies tomorrow, maybe? I have a late shift at work tomorrow but we’ll see how we go.


End file.
